Death of Me
by xxDustNight88
Summary: Tony and Loki attend a party with a singular intent in mind. After much hesitation, both submit to their desires, eventually admitting that perhaps sometimes you don't need a happy ending to be with the one you care about most.


**Author's Note:** Alright my lovely readers, I have been sitting on this story for ages. It was prompted originally by my lovely friend starrnobella but I ended up setting it aside to work on other things. Well, since it was smut day for day #11 of the 31 Days of Fanfiction Challenge, I figured it was the perfect time to bring it to fruition. My first FrostIron smut fic and I hope I've done it justice. I know how critical FrostIron fans can be, not that it's a bad thing. I'm just super nervous about sharing this one for some reason. Anyway, beta love to Squarepeg72 who read this over at an obscene time last night. Thanks for making me feel better about this. Much love, xxDustNight

 **Disclaimer:** All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to Marvel Studios/Disney. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Death of Me_  
Rated: M  
Pairing: Loki/Tony Stark  
Summary: Tony and Loki attend a party with a singular intent in mind. After much hesitation, both submit to their desires, eventually admitting that perhaps sometimes you don't need a happy ending to be with the one you care about most.  
Prompt: _31 Days of Fanfiction: Day #11 Smut  
_ Prompt: _Bubble. Knight. Dream. "One day you'll learn." "Learn what?" "Someone like me doesn't get happy endings. Those are reserved for people like you."(Courtesy of Starrnobella)  
_ Song Recommendation: _Collar Full by Panic! At the Disco_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Death of Me_

Sipping on his second or third scotch, Tony observed those in attendance at the lavish party he'd been voluntold to host. Avengers Tower was crawling with S.H.I.E.L.D. and other Avenger affiliated personnel, eating his food and drinking his booze. Narrowing his eyes slightly as he watched Steve laugh at something Agent 13 said. He seriously contemplated skipping out on the festivities. He'd much rather be secluded in the quiet solitude of his shop two floors below, hands covered in grease as he worked on the newest gadget he was building.

Actually, Tony thought, as he strolled towards the bar to get a refill, there was at least one other thing he'd rather be doing right now. Or should he say, _someone_. Like that would ever happen. Smirking to himself, he zigged and zagged through the throng of people before finally reaching his destination. Leaning on the bar, he raised his eyebrows and shook his glass so the ice cubes clinked in order to get the hired barkeeper's attention. As the man went off to fetch him a new drink, Tony turned to further scrutinize the party.

The _someone_ he would much rather be spending him time with normally avoided attend these fancy-schmancy events. In fact, he only ever showed up when called out on missions, as was stated in the agreement allowing him to remain on Earth. Turning back to the bar, Tony accepted his drink and took a sip of the cool liquid. It was because of that contract, Tony found himself interested in the man in the first place, not that he knew that anyway. As far as his Avenger friends and other S.H.I.E.L.D. associates knew, he was entirely unattached and wanted to stay that way.

As the the party continued, Tony grew increasingly aware of the feeling of being watched. His skin pricked, yet felt warm at the same time. So as he lifted his drink to his lips, he scanned the crowded room looking for whoever was watching him. It didn't take long, his brown eyes finding a pair of vivid emerald staring back at him. He startled, not expecting to see the man who'd been occupying his thoughts this evening.

Calming himself, so he would not appear fazed, Tony smugly lifted his glass and toasted the other man before taking a long drink of his scotch. The other man simply quirked an eyebrow before straightening his suit jacket and striding across the crowded room. Immediately, Tony's heartbeat began to race, his nerves getting the best of him. He took another drink, hoping that the buzz he was currently working on would be enough to get him through this encounter.

The other man stopped an appropriate distance from Tony, situating himself with his hands locked behind his back. Tony put on his trademark smirk, tilting his head to the side as he appraised the man in front of him. "I'm surprised to see you out and about, Bambi. I always got the impression you felt you were too good for these sort of shindigs."

"I'm sick and tired of these games, Anthony. You have been avoiding me recently. One would like to know why." Loki asked, rocking slightly on the balls of his feet as he watched the party rage on around them. He was also acutely aware of Tony's reaction to his words.

"Avoiding you?" Tony replied, setting his empty glass on the bar and then crossing his arms. "I haven't been avoiding you, Loki; we haven't been sent on any missions together lately." Tony kept his smile in place but inside he felt a sting of regret. He was telling the truth, the two of them really hadn't been sent out on a mission in a while. Unfortunately, that was probably his doing. He may have mentioned to Steve, in a joking manner, that the Frost Giant was getting on his nerves. He just didn't specify _how_ he was getting on his nerves.

Loki sighed, unlocking his hands from behind his back so that he could pinch the bridge of his nose. "We both know that you're lying, Anthony, so why don't you just tell me the truth. We've waited too damn long for an opportunity to talk freely; let us not waste any more time."

"Waste time?" Tony replied on a chuckle. "What time? Anytime we're together, it's to save the world from some dastardly villain. This is the first time since your return to Earth that we've even managed a full-blown conversation." Tony sipped at his scotch after picking up the new drink from the bar while waiting for Loki's response. The truth of it was, Tony had been hoping for a time where the God of Mischief noticed his affections for more than face value.

Tony flirted with a lot of people, Loki included. It was all a ruse in order to misdirect people's attention. Loki, however, had apparently caught on with that brilliantly deceptive mind of his. One liar to another, as it were. He and Loki had been playing this back and forth lying game for quite some time, and now Loki was calling him on it. This party was starting to look up after all.

"Do stop being so facetious, Anthony," Loki scolded gently, rolling his eyes and taking a tentative step closer to the Man of Iron. "I've seen you play these trivial little games with your so called _friends_ , but I am not one of them. I see you for who you really are, a knight with a dark side. Your true self is hidden beneath your flagrant facade, if only you would allow the right person to reveal it to you."

"I hate to burst your bubble, Reindeer Games, but I'm no knight in shining armor," Tony replied, shoving his hands into the pockets of his expensive suit. He knew Loki meant to compliment him, but for once he wasn't willing to accept it as such.

Smirking, Loki inched closer to the illustrious billionaire. Leaning forward so he could whisper in his ear, he murmured, "Let me be the judge of that. I'd like to learn more about the man beneath the iron." He then took a step back so that Tony could see the way his eyes glittered with mischief.

A thrill of anticipation shot through Tony from his head to his feet before settling in his groin. As if knowing this, Loki wet his lips as his gaze flickered briefly to Tony's lips. Coughing to clear his throat, Tony found himself at a loss for words… That certainly was unlike him; he was usually so quick with his tongue. Not this time. This time, the party continued on around them while Loki watched him, patiently amused. When, at last, he thought of the perfect quip that would make the dark-haired villain before him tremble with desire of his own making, a voice broke in.

"Hey," Rhodey called, taking a swig of his beer. "You alright there, Tony?" He gave Loki a quick glance, clearly worried that the Frost Giant had ulterior plans for talking with Tony. He wasn't wrong,; however, those plans were _far_ different than anything Rhodey could be thinking of.

"Yup," Tony chirped. "No problem here. Just two frenemies having a civil chat and a drink." Tony rattled his nearly empty scotch glass before nodding to Loki, who was not partaking in any libations at the present time.

Loki, not one to instigate confrontations amongst his fellow teammate these days, exhaled heavily through his nose before inclining his head toward Rhodey in greeting. Rhodey narrowed his eyes him before returning the gesture. "Right. See you later then," he said hesitantly before disappearing into the crowd.

Both Tony and Loki remained quiet for a moment, trying to figure out what to say next. There were two ways this could go. One being that they said their cordial goodbyes and went their separate ways in the party, or two, that one of them finally made a move and admitted there was something simmering just below the surface of their relationship. Finishing off his drink, Tony decided to go with the latter. Dropping his glass onto the tray of a waiter walking by, he turned toward Loki, fully prepared to ask the god to accompany him upstairs.

He never got the chance.

Loki discreetly took his now free hand and practically dragged him through the throng of people. No one seemed to notice their departure, all the guests otherwise occupied with their hors d'oeuvres, drinks, and mindless chatter. Tony was more than a bit focused on the way Loki's fingers had intertwined with his as they made their way out of the party. His heart hammered in his healed chest, and suddenly he was thankful for the lack of arc reactor. If it was still there, he was certain it would have exploded from having to work in overdrive right now.

His scattered thoughts barely had time to reassemble before Loki was tugging him around in front of him and slamming him into the wall beside the elevator doors. Loki's head tipped forward so that his breath ghosted over the sensitive flesh of Tony's neck. Smirking as he pushed the 'up' button, Loki inhaled Tony's musky scent before putting his lips to his ear.

"Last chance, Anthony," Loki murmured against his earlobe as he held him firmly against the wall. They were secluded from view here, the only people possibly observing what was currently transpiring sitting behind computer screens in the security office. "Last chance to walk away from whatever this is between us."

"Why would I do that?" Tony questioned, his breath coming in quick little pants. He could hear the elevator chiming in the shaft as it lowered to their floor. Each ring making his cock twinge in anticipation that much more. "I'm not one for second guesses. You've met me," he slid his hands down the planes of Loki's back, his fingertips digging in slightly the closer he moved toward his firm ass. "I act first and deal with the consequences later."

The elevator chimed loudly, announcing its arrival just as Loki slowly withdrew from Tony's neck. He smirked, eyes darting to watch the doors open, revealing an empty interior. "Excellent," he purred, his hand fisting Tony's expensive shirt into his grasp. "I was hoping you would say that."

Loki tugged Tony into the elevator just as the doors were sliding closed. He shoved him forcibly against the mirrored wall, his one hand securing both of Tony's above his head as their lips crashed together. It was sloppy at first, their teeth clinking as each fought for dominance. Eventually, Tony allowed Loki the upper hand, at least for the time being. There would be time to switch roles later, once they were stripped bare and flesh to flesh. His tongue slid into his mouth, massaging Tony's as he ground his hips into his.

Tony moaned into Loki's mouth, his body rock hard and begging for release. As if sensing this, Loki released his wrists and dropped to his knees right there in the middle of the elevator. His deft hands made quick work of the his belt buckle and then the fasten on his expensive pants. Sighing in relief, Tony's head lolled backward as his cock was released from its confines. He barely had time to register what was going to happen next before Loki's mouth was on him.

He took him fast, his lips sliding up and down as his tongue swirled over the velvet skin. Gripping the handrail for purchase, Tony did his best not to forcefully fuck Loki's face, but it was a difficult feat. He moved over him with such expertise it made him wonder just how many cocks had found their release in that brilliant mouth of his over the centuries. Jealousy erupted within him, causing a growl to escape his throat instead of a moan.

Seemingly knowing exactly where Tony's thoughts had wandered, Loki peered up at him as he continued to blow his mind. His eyes were mere slits of mischief but, somehow, he managed to smirk around his thick cock. "Shit-" Tony cried out, nearly losing it right then and there at the sight of Loki on his knees. "If you don't stop that, I'll never make it to the penthouse."

Slowly, Loki gave Tony's length one last lick before letting him pop free of his mouth. His lips were beginning to swell, the plump flesh red and wet with saliva. It was a provocative sight to see, one that would most definitely be ingrained in Tony's mind for the rest of his days. Groaning, Tony had to force himself from grabbing the back of Loki's head and pulling his mouth back onto his straining cock.

"You're going to be the death of me," Tony panted as Loki slowly stood and closed the space between them. His brown eyes gazed up into Loki's wondering if this was really happening. Was he really about to take Loki, the god of fucking mischief into his bed? Willingly. As the elevator came to a stop and the door slid open, Tony's face lips slid into a smirk of his own. Yes. Yes, he was, and it was going to be a glorious way to go.

Standing before Tony, Loki raised one elegant eyebrow as he waited for him to make the next move. Tony was currently a vision of disarray, his cock like a dream waiting to fuck him into oblivion. As if realizing they were wasting precious time, Tony took hold of Loki's expensive black tie and tugged him out of the elevator and through his penthouse apartment until they reached the bedroom. Loki allowed himself to be dragged, if only because his own desire was reaching destructive levels.

Standing at the foot of Tony's extravagantly massive bed, Tony and Loki stared at one another as if unsure where to go from here. Sure, they knew they were going to end up between the sheets, but the question was how. Who was going to take charge and who was going to let the other do as they pleased. Swallowing, Loki reached up and began to unfasten his tie, pulling it from his collar and tossing it aside. He was feeling more than exposed as Tony watched him begin to undress, but that was to be expected.

Once his shirt was discarded, the dark fabric lying beautifully on the cream-colored carpet, Loki moved his hands down his chest to the fastening on his trousers. Tony watched his every move, and it only spurred him on. Only, he needed more. This wasn't enough. Clearing his throat, he pulled Tony from whatever trance he'd been stuck in and gestured that he should discard of his own clothing as well.

Tony, eager to continue what began in the elevator, quickly tugged his shirt from his pants and then pulled it over his head. It tangled on him in his haste, a few buttons popping free as he struggled to get loose. Ignoring the blush that formed on his cheeks as Loki chuckled at his antics, he moved to his pants, shoving them down his legs so he could now stand entirely naked in front of Loki. It was then that he realized the Frost Giant had moved to sprawl across the middle of the bed, his body naked and waiting.

Mouth going dry at the sight before him, Tony stumbled to the foot of the bed and then crawled atop it. Loki was a sight to see, all pale skin, long legs, and dark hair. His cock was begging for attention, the beauty of it alone enough to reignite the passion within Tony. Mesmerized by what was displayed before him, Tony moved further up the bed so that he was kneeling beside Loki. Tentatively, he placed a hand on Loki's chest, his fingers spreading out as he leaned his head down to taste his lips. He tasted even better than before, if that was possible, and his cock twitched at the thought of what was to come.

Loki indulged him in the kiss, his tongue sliding against his languidly as he moved one hand around to hold his head in place. Before long, their kissing became heated once more, their desire taking over all rational thought. Gasping, Loki pulled back so that he could stare up into Tony's eyes, his heart thundering in his ears as he swallowed. They were about to move into uncharted territory, the two of them. He needed to make sure that this was the path Tony wished to follow.

"Are you sure this is what you desire, Man of Iron?" His voice was rough with lust and something else, but he pushed that thought to back of his mind for the time being.

"Don't be ridiculous," Tony mumbled, strategically planting heated kisses along the column of Loki's throat as he moved down his body. He nibbled his way down the lean chest, throwing one leg over Loki so he could straddle him. "Do you think I'd be about to go cock to cock to you with you if I was having second guesses?"

"Then do stop messing around and get a move on," Loki hissed as their cocks rubbed together while Tony adjusted himself above him. "I wish for you to fuck me and you're taking far too long. If you go any slower, the imbeciles downstairs will catch on to where we've disappeared and come running." He scoffed, rolling his eyes as he added, "They'll assume the worst."

Laughing, Tony reached over to his bedside table and pushed a security button on the side. Then, he opened the drawer and withdrew a container of his favorite lube. Settling it next to them on the bed, he leaned forward and recaptured Loki's lips, if only to get him to shut up for minute. When he pulled away he muttered, "I've secured the room. No one is getting in, and you're not getting out so even if you decide to kill me, you'll be trapped with my dead body." He grinned cheekily at Loki then, enjoying the way his emerald eyes narrowed in irritation.

"What a lovely image, indeed," Loki drawled, his hands coming up to grip Tony's waist. He ground his hips upward, enjoying the gasp he elicited from the man. So he did it again. "I'd much rather imagine you warm and willing, your thick cock filling me to the brim as I beg for more. Wouldn't you agree?"

Hanging his head as he allowed Loki to stimulate him, Tony whimpered. "Mmm, yes… I couldn't agree more." He joined Loki, moving his hips as they ground into one another over and over until they were both a panting mess. Cock aching, Tony grabbed for the lube and opened the top of the container. He used a copious amount to coat himself before finally sliding a bit further back on the bed. He gave Loki a saucy grin as he set aside the lube and reached for his legs, running his hands up and down them, massaging as he did so.

"Finally, we are getting somewhere," Loki teased, desire pooling in his lower abdomen in anticipation.

"Quiet, you," Tony demanded, playfully swatting at Loki's leg. He received an eye roll in return, but ignored it. Spreading Loki's thighs, Tony couldn't hold back the chuckle that bubbled up from inside of him. Peaking out from between the Frost Giant's cheeks was the top of a shiny, green plug. He reached out and traced the rim with one gentle finger, his eyes full of mirth. "Why am I not the least bit surprised that you wear one of these."

"I attended your ridiculous revel with a singular intent," Loki admitted, breath catching as Tony added pressure to his ministrations. "One way or another, I'd hoped you'd come to your senses and we would end up in this situation."

"And here I thought you only came to stir up trouble," Tony mumbled as he slowly began to pull the plug free. He enjoyed the way Loki couldn't help but moan, the sound echoing in the cavernous room. "Then again, I was hoping you'd make an appearance, as well. It seems we're both going to get exactly what we wanted, after all." Holding up the plug, he smirked at Loki before setting it on the side table and then applying lube to Loki's entrance, his fingers easily sliding in and out of his prepared bottom.

"Shut the hell up and fuck me before I really do kill you, Anthony," Loki all but growled, his fists clenching the bedsheets as he struggled to maintain his composure.

"Since you asked _ever_ so nicely," Tony teased before removing his fingers and replacing them with the tip of his cock. He thrust forward without warning, sliding into Loki forcefully. They both groaned at the feeling, pausing to stare at one another a long moment before Tony couldn't stand to wait any longer. He started slowly, his hips rocking and creating a rhythm that they could maintain for an extended period of time.

However, Loki didn't appear to want to take all night. He wanted Tony now, and he wanted him hard and fast. He began to beg, the words falling from his lips like a prayer. At one point Tony could have sworn that he was speaking in the old Norse language, but he couldn't be sure. He was so far gone, thoroughly enjoying the picture of perfection before him. Who would have thought the trickster had a hint of submissive inside of him? Certainly not Tony; nevertheless, he obliged, fulfilling every plea that Loki begged for.

Before long, Tony was fucking Loki with so much force that the well-secured bed was pounding against the wall. If the party-goers hadn't known about them before, they certainly did now. Both of them were quite vocal, and as Tony grabbed hold of Loki's cock and began to pump in time with his thrusts, Loki let out a cry so loud the mirror on the wall fell and shattered. Proud of himself, Tony leaned over and began to talk Loki toward his climax, knowing exactly what he needed to send him over that edge.

"Let go, Loki. I want to see you lose control," he muttered, his hips snapping forward repeatedly. He kissed him, soundly, his tongue mimicking his ministrations. He sensed the moment Loki hit the point of no return, his body arching off the bed from the force of his oncoming organsm. Tony's hand moved faster, his mind a blur as they both reached completion. Loki emptied himself between their bodies, spurt after spurt of his release coating Tony's hand and lower belly.

It didn't take more than a few more thrusts before Tony followed suit, his cock jerking within Loki and filling him. He didn't stop until he knew both of them were finished, their breathing now the only sound in the room. His skin prickled as Loki rubbed his hands down his back, causing goosebumps to rise on his flesh. Both of them were spent, so Tony carefully extracted himself from Loki's body and used a spare blanket to wipe them clean. Tossing it aside, he placed a chaste kiss to Loki's lips before plopping down unceremoniously next to him on the bed.

"Now that's what I call a happy ending," Tony said on a sigh as he settled down. He ran a hand over his face, not quite believing what had just transpired between him and Loki. It was real, though, and now he wanted to see where they were going to go from here. Wanting to broach the subject now rather than later, Tony rolled onto his side and prepared to have _the_ conversation.

Sated, Loki closed his eyes, relaxing into the lush pillows with his hands folded beneath his head. When the bed rustled, he turned his head to the left in order to watch Tony as he rolled onto his right side. He just stared at the Man of Iron for a moment as their breathing returned to normal and the the air cooled their heated skin. When Tony reached out and tucked a piece of his dark hair behind his ear, Loki sighed heavily causing a frown to appear on his companion's face. It was probably best to enlighten Tony to one harrowing aspect of his existence now rather than have him find out later.

"One day you'll learn."

"Learn what?" Tony questioned as he tipped his head back to stare more fully at him. He propped himself on his hand, ready to hear what exactly Loki thought he would learn from this entire ordeal.

"Someone like me doesn't get happy endings. Those are reserved for people like you," Loki told him sincerely, his heart aching despite his calm facade. He would always be the villain, the _monster_ , the one that people came after first when something went wrong. Clenching his jaw, he turned his head away, not wanting Anthony to see the hurt he knew would be reflected in his emerald eyes.

Tony stared at him curiously for a moment before pushing upright and moving to straddle Loki's hips once more. He reached forward and and used his hands to cup Loki's face so he couldn't look away. "When are you going to learn, Bambi? There's no such thing as a happy ending, no matter who you are."

Before Loki could argue, the Man of Iron leaned forward and captured his lips in a searing kiss, forcefully silencing any further objections. The hands that had held his face snaked up his arms and bound his wrists together so he couldn't move either. Loki moaned into the kiss, his hips undulating of their own accord. He knew both of them would have to wait some time before being able to go a second round, but it didn't stop the desire, the _need,_ from filling him head to toe.

When the kiss ended, Tony remained seated atop Loki, securing him in place for the time being. Sighing heavily, he decided to be honest with the First Giant, his hands releasing their hold in his wrist to intertwine their fingers together instead. Gently, he pulled Loki's arms down so that their tangled hands were resting on Loki's chest between them. Loki watched him intently, patiently waiting for what he had to say. Shrugging slightly, he figured he might as well go for it…

"Look, Loki, on a more serious note… You and I have a lot of baggage between us, bad memories that I honestly wish I could black out for the both of us." He sighed again, trying to get his mind to formulate the right words. "But I think that maybe, just maybe, if you gave this ridiculousness between us a proper chance, then we could erase all of the horrible things that happened to and because of us. We could make some new memories. Fun ones. Hot ones… _Fuck_ , I don't care what kind of memories as long as they're with you. I just want you. _All_ of you. What do you say?"

"I'll be the death of you," Loki warned, his heart skipping a beat at Tony's admission. He didn't want to get his hopes up knowing that if they did this, went forward with an open relationship, they were going to come up against a myriad of obstacles. Mostly their colleagues, family, and friends. This was not going to be easy and while Loki was prepared for the consequences, he had to make sure that Tony was willing to do the same.

"If you're going to be the death of me, that's how I want to go."

Breaking into a grin for the first time in who knew how long, Loki unclasped their hands so he could reach up and pull Tony down for a kiss. He responded in kind, his hands tangling in his long dark hair and his body coming to life above him. Happy ending or not, Loki and Tony were fully prepared to face whatever hell came at them. They would be the death of each other, that was certain, but they would have one hell of a time in the long run.


End file.
